Piedad
by Geco-Agein
Summary: Una pequeña escena que se me ocurrió de Maiev. La puse como tragedia. Por que no sabia que poner ya la vida de Maiev es una tragedia.


El cuello de Illidian dejaba salir sangre a borbotones, pero el elfo no se preocupaba por esto. Su único interés era alejarnos las manos de Maiev de el. La segadora luchaba por alcanzar el cuello de su prisionero no le importaba las quejas de Illidian no le importaba como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Ella debía llegar hasta el cuello del traidor. Era su deber y había jurado cumplirlo.

Lentamente la fuerza de Illidian se fue junto con su sangre. Maiev al fin pudo poner las manos en su presa, apretar las venas para que no se termine de dezangrar y implorar ayuda a su diosa Elune para que le cierra las sicatric.

La vida de Illidian estaba a salvó. Maiev se quedó tirada en el suelo respirando agitada. Esto era absurdo sabía que cuando hacerlo este trabajo las cosas serían difíciles pero no supuso que llegarían a esta falta de respeto. Tener que curar una y otra vez a un hombre que buscaba quitarse la vida. Ella fue.. aún es una de las mejores curanderas de su pueblo y con la ayuda de su diosa una garganta cortada no es un problema. Pero un curandero se preocupa siempre por su paciente. Por más que lo odie. Curará a alguien que quiere morir o para ser torturado es algo enfermo. No solo para la víctima sino también la misma curandera sufre.

La segadora se levantó. Su armadura era sencilla y liviana. Una ropa se cierra ajustada con algunas partes endurecidas que dejaba ver gran parte de las piernas y de los brazos. Coronada con una capa pesada que no dejaba ver a los presos por donde venía el golpe. La elfa tenia un cuerpo firme y bien dotado, como todas en su raza, la piel tenía algunas cicatrices.

Maiev suspiro y se puso a vendar la herida de Illidian para que sabe mejor. El preso sólo tenía pantalones. Su cuerpo era musculoso y decorado de tatuajes verdes. Aunque lo más llamativo eran sus ojos ciegos que brillaban de una luz verde. Usualmente tenían una venda para tapar sus ojos pero ya había intentado usarla para ahorcarse. Por lo que Maiev se la tuvo que quitar.

La elfa lo tuvo que atara. Para que esté segura que no se vuelva a abrir la herida. Y se sentó a esperar que su prisionero despierte.

- **Zorra estúpida** \- Maiev levantó la cabeza. ¿se había quedado dormida? Puede ser no dormía hace mucho.

- **Hey desgraciada ¿porque haces esto?** -

La elfa tendría que pensar en algún reemplazo para poder descansar.. pero el se volvería a lastimar.. tenía que cesarlo si cesarlo.

- **Te estoy hablando autistas** \- Maiev miró a Illidian. - **¿pasa algo?** -

- **¿por que me curas? No te das cuenta que si me muero ambos seremls libres. Tu podrás irte de este trabajo y yo estaré muerto. ¿tan poca vision tienes?-**

Maiev parpadeo. Era mentira ella no sería libre asi de fácil. Tenía muchas otras responsabilidades más. Pero ciertamente libertaria mucho su carga. - **Illidian. Yo gure mantener mi puesto. No es algo que simplemente puedo dejar por que si. Eso es deber y sacrificio. Dos cosas que tú nunca entenderas.-**

 **-Tu eres la que no entiende de sacrificio yo sacri…** \- el elfo empezó a decir un monólogo de todas las veces donde el realmente no se sacrificio. Sino que sacrifico a otros. O como decía sacrificar cosas que no verdad le quitaron. Maiev estaba arta de esa charla. Una cosa es escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez. Otra es que te mientan en la cara y de forma descarada.. aunque seguramente lo mismo debía pensar Illidian de sus discursos. - **Me voy unos días. Voy a necesitar que estés tranquilo…-**

Illidian sonrió y la interrumpió. Era su oportunidad sin ella serca podría terminar con su vida - **o si claro descuida te juro que no voy a hacer nada. TOTAL ME TIENES ATADO COMO UNA FANTÁSTIA EROTICA-**

 **-Dejame terminar. Te decía. Que por eso te voy a sedar-** el elfo le respondió con distintos insultos y alaridos los cuales dudaban del trabajo y vida sexual de toda la familiande la elfa.

-Un día más tarde-

El ambiente era distintos. De la oscura prisiones bajo tierra. A un hermosos templo de piedra, iluminada por las estrellas y decorado con plantas en el medio del bosque. Aquí habitaba el líder de la raza Tyrande Whisperwind. Suma sacerdotisa y elegida de Elune. Maiev respetaba a la sacerdotisa por su fe. Ella alguna vez tuvo su puesto y ella había aprendido a seguir los décimos de su diosa. Si su diosa decía que Tyrande debía ser la suma sacerdotisa ahora ella así lo honoraria. Por más que detestaba esa decisión.

- **Maiev Shadousong. La sacerdotisa está lista para recibirla** -

La segadora asintió y entro a la "sala del trono" Tyrande la recibió con una sonrisa - **Que trae a una de nuestras hermanas más lejanas devuelta al hogar-** Tyrande también respetaba a Maiev pero esta se lo había ganado no fue un regalo de un dios.

Maiev respondió y al saludo con un gesto **-Vengo por una solicitud para la ejecución de Illidan...** -

Tyrande borró la sonrisa de su cara. Illidian era un amigo de su infancia. Se había desviado pero no quería su muerte. - **Illidian fue condenado a cadena perpetua. No a pena de muerte** \- dijo de forma precipitada.

Maiev simplemente se quedó esperando con una cara de "me dejas terminar" - **... Pedido por el mismo Illidian** \- Tyrande se quedó sin palabras. Su mirada se notaba distante buscando soluciones.

Maiev intento hacer lo más útil para ayudar a su superior. Describir los datos. - **No come, cada vez con más frecuencia y excito intenta abrirse la garganta. Estoy encontrando demasiado cruel para el obligarlo a comer. Y demasiado cruel para mi curarlo una y otra vez. Esto no es una idea de tratamiento elfico nisiquiera para un traidor para el…-** dudo un segundo si sumar su queja - **Tampoco para mi. Como curandero no merezco cuidar la vida de quién solo busca destruirla. Es un a mis maestras y a mi diosa.**

Tyrande había perdido el hilo de la queja. Pero la idea estaba clara. Illidian estaba buscando acabar con su vida. Tenía que pensar en algo. ¿pero que? - **.. Gracias por el informe Maiev. Te haré saber cuándo decida que hacer. Por el tiempo te pido que sigas con tu esfuerzo y te pido disculpas por las molestias extras-**

La segadora respondió con un gesto de cabeza y se retiró. Bueno con algo de suerte ese problema estaría resuelto en unos meses. Aún tenía un día entero en la capital. Podría visitar a su hermano hace siglos que no lo veía.

-Un mes más tarde-

La segadora fruncía el seño mientras uno de los hijos del semidiós Cenaurios le hablaba. - **Aber si entiendo** \- dijo algo confundida **-Cenaruis te manda a hacer un hechizo que ara que Illidian se cure de inmediato cada vez que se haga daño y aparte lo alimentará. ¿no?-**

- **Así es y me tendré que quedar para revisar que funcione.** -

Maiev asintió. Bueno eso solucionaba el problema. Era cruel para Illidian. Pero ese no era su problema -Vienvenido **a las vigilantes. Cualquier duda pregunta-**


End file.
